


Handy

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after Blaine and Sam move to New York they visit Kurt, Rachel and Santana at the Bushwick Loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handy

“While we're delighted to see you both here in New York, man I just say how wonderful it is that you somehow manage to find your own lodgings instead of deciding to move in here.”

Blaine smiled at Rachel as she gestured expansively around at the loft she shared with Kurt, Santana and Brittany (and sometimes Adam). He could understand her frustration. The loft was big, but the only privacy one could find was in the bathroom and neither Santana nor Brittany had any qualms about walking in there even if someone else was using it.

“You’ve been here a year almost,” Sam was saying, peering around curiously, as this was the first time he'd been to the loft, “and you're still using curtains as room dividers?”

“What else would you have us do?” Kurt asked, shrugging in resignation.

Sam blinked at him. “Uh…If you want to buy some wood, I can build partition walls in a few hours. Anchor ‘em to the brick and they’ll be sturdy.”

Kurt, Rachel and Santana stared at him in shock and it was Santana who asked, “You know how to do that?”

“Sure,” Sam agreed easily. “Do any of you have a measuring tape? If not, I can do a rough guess on how much lumber you’ll need.”

“Oh, while you’re here, can you fix a leaky pipe in the kitchen?” Brittany asked, smiling brightly. “Lord Tubbington wants to sit in the cupboard under the sink, but he keeps getting wet and he doesn’t like that.”

Nodding, Sam said, “Show me where.”

As Brittany led Sam to the kitchen, Kurt, Santana and Rachel followed and Blaine could practically see them making mental home-improvement lists. Adam looked up at him from the couch and said, “You do realize they're never going to want to let him go now.”

Blaine smiled and took a seat. “I'm not worried. He likes to be helpful, but he likes me more. Plus, I'm gonna get to watch Sam wander around wearing a tool belt, probably shirtless and lifting heavy things. It’s a win-win situation.”

“I'm looking forward to watching them try to figure out how to get a bunch of wood here from the nearest lumberyard.”

“Home Depot rents trucks.”

“Do you think they know that?” Adam asked doubtfully. “The bathroom doorknob is held on with duct tape…though it has been painted to camouflage it. I think we’ve gotten used to it, as we’ve accepted that household repair falls in none of our bailiwicks.”

“Sam just fixed the sink and is now doing something to the toilet to get it to stop randomly running,” Kurt said, stepping back toward the living room. “I think Rachel is about to cry with joy…or try to climb Sam like a tree.”

“I am not!” she shouted from the bathroom and Santana snorted.

“You are looking kind of hot under the collar, Rach,” she teased. “Maybe we need to find you a new boyfriend…cuz as of now your social circle consists of 3 gay guys, a bisexual guy and girl and a lesbian…Aw, Sam’s blushing.”

“I hate you!” Rachel yelled back, though it was clear she was being sarcastic. 

“Is it always like this?” Blaine asked Kurt with a grin and he sighed.

“This? Oh, they’re using company manners today!”

Blaine grinned. Life in New York was going to be fun.


End file.
